In poker, baccarat, bridge, blackjack, and other card games, a dealer sets one or more decks of playing cards in a card shooter or the like, and deals cards to game players by shooting the cards one by one out of the card shooter or the like. In so doing, to ensure fairness of the games, the cards need to be dealt at random. Therefore, a game host has to sufficiently shuffle the playing cards randomly in order to ensure a random order of arrangement of the playing cards before the playing cards are set in the card shooter.
It should be noted that a conventional card shuffling device for shuffling cards is disclosed in, for example, WO 2009/069708.